monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulldozer
Bulldozer was a monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment. Before FELD bought the truck in 1999, the truck went through several ownerships and drivers. Although the truck is retired, FELD Motorsports still owns the naming rights to Bulldozer, and thus, it has appeared in video games Monster Truck Madness 2, Monster Jam: The Video Game, Monster Jam: Urban Assault, and Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. El Toro Loco is loosely based off of Bulldozer. History * 1995 – Bulldozer debuts under Tim Hall and Mark Hall (Hall Bros. Racing). Bulldozer started out as a marketing ad for Smoke Craft Beef Jerky. * 1997 – USA Motorsports takes over operations after Smoke Craft dropped the sponsorship. Guy Wood drove the truck for the team. * 1999 – Tom Meents drove Bulldozer after FELD Motorsports bought USA Motorsports. A documented rivalry against Dennis Anderson and Meents then builds up. Kirk Dabney also debuted his own version of the truck which he ran until 2000. * 2000 – Meents moved to Goldberg. Guy Wood returns to the driver's seat of Bulldozer on his 1997 chassis. A second truck debuts under Paul Stender which he would run until 2002. * 2001 – Eldon DePew takes over the truck. * 2002 – Guy Wood again returns to Bulldozer. * 2003 – Rob Knell runs a second Bulldozer. * 2005 – Bulldozer is run by Jason Childress. Wood drives Hot Wheels and Bob and Tom before officially retiring. * 2006 – Bulldozer is run at limited shows for the season. * 2007 – Two Bulldozer trucks are campaigned driven by Alex Blackwell and Chuck Werner. * 2008 – Alex joined the Captain's Curse team leaving Chuck with full time driving duties. * 2009 – Chuck rides the truck on its last full season. Bulldozer runs it's final show in Red Bluff. * 2010 – Chuck moved to El Toro Loco, and Bulldozer was put into hiatus. List of Bulldozers * Bulldozer (Dabney) - Run in 2000 on Extreme Overkill. * Bulldozer (Hall) - One of the 2 first versions of Bulldozer. * Bulldozer (Meents) - Run by Tom Meents in 1999. Also run by the team for Monster Jam from 2002-2005, as well as 2008-2009. * Bulldozer (Monster Jam) - Run by various drivers on Monster Jam chassis from 2005-2007. * Bulldozer (Stender) - Run from 2000-2002 on American Cowboy. * Bulldozer (Wood) - Run from 1997-2004 on Tropical Thunder (Wood). Arguably the most recognized and prominent version. World Finals Appearances * 1999 - Tom Meents * 2000 - Guy Wood * 2001 - Eldon DePew * 2002 - Guy Wood * 2004 - Guy Wood Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction * Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Trivia * Bulldozer is one of four trucks owned by FELD that was sold to them, rather than being created by them (The other 3 being Carolina Crusher, Grave Digger, and Son-uva Digger). * Bulldozer and El Toro Loco co-existed for eight years, contrary to the popular belief that the latter succeeded the former. * The original Bulldozer chassis from the 90s still runs today, as the Tom Cat exhibition truck (the one fitted with the jet engine). * Multiple Bulldozer chassis' from the past has also been run on El Toro Loco. * Guy Wood owned his Bulldozer's chassis. * The first Bulldozer to shoot smoke from the nose was Bulldozer (Hall). Gallery Dozer1.jpg|Concept art buldz1203e3.jpg|Bulldozer circa 1999 under Tom Meents buldzr210b1.jpg buldzr210b2.jpg|In 1999 with the red logo 27332340_1800533036688207_2300665592796912756_n.jpg|Bulldozer in late 1999 with the red logo and wheels 1-0.jpg|Ditto, Screenshot_20190214-133130.jpg|Bulldozer on Goldberg bul2001b.jpg|Eldon DePew's Bulldozer in 2001 Screenshot_20190304-180930.jpg|Ditto 67402088_2277137052371305_132482887629930496_n.jpg 67406925_2278041055614238_9138863835136917504_n.jpg 11845013 10204715084700637 3672055519549424052 o.jpg|Rob Knell's Bulldozer in 2003 Bul196a.jpg|ditto bul196b.jpg bul196bz1.jpg 52008489_2476515692423268_6115669538399846400_o.jpg|Bulldozer on High Roller in 2003 Screenshot 2018-02-15-10-40-22-1.png|Ditto bull1-lg.jpg|Ditto 52364594_2481612065246964_7489523052611371008_o.jpg|Bulldozer in 2004 vwf536.jpg|Ditto redbluff19.jpg|Circa 2005 1934531 1026275875687 5113366 n.jpg|Ditto Dozerraleighqualifying.jpg|Jason Childress' Bulldozer in 2005 Vabbull205az2.jpg|ditto Screenshot_20190302-213202.jpg Screenshot_20190403-203344.jpg|Bulldozer in 2006 Hqdefhgjhghjghjault.jpg|Alex Blackwell's Bulldozer in 2007. Screenshot_20190403-203516.jpg|Bulldozer in 2007 Screenshot_20190308-230909.jpg 81841594_3399227710152057_4859707421855055872_o.jpg|Meents Bulldozer in 2007 Monster-Jam-Raymond-James-Stadium-Tampa-FL-149.JPG|Chuck Werner's Bulldozer from 2008-2009 1200px-Bulldozer_Monster_Truck.jpg|Bulldozer with shortened horns monster-jam-2009-toronto-4.jpg|At its last show Bulldozertoy.jpg|Hot Wheels toy Bullozer2015.jpg|Hot Wheels toy on updated casting 2006 05-Bulldozer (2).jpg|2006 Hot Wheels toy 2006 05-Bulldozer (1).jpg|Ditto, with concept art Bulldozerspeeder.jpg|Speed Demon toy Bulldozerrender.jpg|Bulldozer's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction MJ CreaturesKidsPages3.jpg|Bulldozer Monster Jam Creatures art bulldozerlogo.jpg|2003 Logo bulldozer_banner.gif|Unused logo 52519441_2481614641913373_1562570374288244736_o.jpg|"Bulldozer Runt" golf cart Category:Hall Bros Racing Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Guy Wood Racing Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Team Meents (team) Category:Bulldozer Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Front Engine trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks